Mirror, Mirror On The Wall Show Her The Evil That Dwells Deep Inside
by RickyTheGoblinMaster
Summary: An evil enchantress decides to alleviate her boredom by setting a fiendish and vicious trap for Mellisandre involving a magic mirror.


_**Mirror, Mirror On The Wall Show Her The Evil That Dwells Deep Inside**_

_**By Ricky Temple**_

Spirit Castillion, The Villainous Enchantress known as The Emerald Enchantress, Mistress of The Dark Arts, the true ruler of the small kingdom of Ohm, The Puppeteer of its official ruler Queen Nico De Cosmos, member of Lord Fear's Opposition faction and the first cousin of the Goblin Master Skarkill &amp; Techno-Sorceress Sinstar lounged on her couch, playing idly with her flame red hair, in the room that was reserved for her in the Opposition stronghold of Marblehead. She was bored and anyone who knew anything about Spirit knew that THAT was when she was at her most dangerous.

She looked around her room looking for some inspiration on what she could do to alleviate her boredom. Her pale blue eyes alighted upon a mirror that lay propped up against the wall near by. She looked at it and slowly a vicious looking smile spread across her face as a particularly wicked idea formed in her mind.

"Yes" she said practically purring "I know what I'll do. I have the required spell and I know just the little maid to spring my nasty little surprise on." She got up from the couch, smoothing out her long flowing emerald green dress, walked over and picked up the mirror. She laid it upon the bench upon which she conducted her dark rituals and proceeded to conduct one such ritual. First she got two black candles and set them at both the top &amp; bottom of the mirror. She then took down a jar, from a near by shelf, which contained some kind of powder which she began sprinkling over the mirror. As she did this she intoned some kind of incantation in a strange ancient language. Finally she used one of her fingers to draw some symbols of power into the coating of powder which now covered the mirror's surface.

For a few moments the mirror gleamed with an unnatural light but this soon faded revealing that the powder had magical vanished and the mirror showed no sign of the ritual Spirit had just performed on it. Spirit smiled "All is prepared. Now I just need to draw my intended victim into my web." She smiled again "And I know just how to do that." She blew out the two candles before going back over to the couch and picking up her spyglass. She activated the communication devises and began trying to contact a fellow Opposition member.

"Julius Scaremonger" she said speaking in a soft, silky but decidedly malicious and evil voice. "Julius my dear, sweet, sweet merchant please respond. I have a favour to ask of you."

Soon enough the face of Julius Scaramounger, one of The Opposition's Trader allies appeared in her Spyglass. "Well good day to you indeed Lady Spirit Castillion" Julius said in his distinctive brummie accent "I must say it is a very, very, very great pleasure to hear from you. Just what can I do for you my good lady?" Spirit smiled "I wish for you to see to it that a certain someone gets an object which I will provided you with, you will of course be rewarded for doing me this little service."

Julius smiled "But of course my good lady. Why I'd be only too delighted to render you this service errrr what object is it that you wish for me to guide into the correct hands?" Spirit smirked "A Mirror upon which I have cast a very special spell." "Ahhh I see" Julius said "and errrr to whom do you wish this mirror to go?" Spirit got a very malicious smile on her face "To Miss Mellisandre Makepeace Perhappenstance. I want you to sell it to her Julius and make sure she doesn't suspect anything. Sell if for whatever price you feel appropriate but don't out price her she MUST get this mirror, I can't stress that enough my dear Julius, the charm I cast will lose its potency after so long and I'm afraid I would have to hold you responsible if she did fail to get this mirror."

Julius laughed nervously; he knew full well that Spirit could be just as dangerous as Lord Fear or her cousin Sinstar when it came to people who failed her. "No need to worry about a thing my dear lady. Julius Scaramonger knows how to con a per errrr I mean Convince a customer of just how much they need a particular object even when they didn't realise at first that they did in fact needed it."

Spirit smiled "Excellent Julius, I knew I could depend on you. Prepare to receive the mirror." Spirit turned and looked over at the mirror; she raised her free hand and cast a teleport spell. The mirror faded, Spirit smiled and turned her attention to the spyglass and Julius Scaramounger. "Has it arrived?" she asked Julius nodded. "Indeed it has Milady Spirit and I must say it is very attractive, very decorative, Oh yes I'm sure I can convince Miss Mellisandre to purchase it as you wish. In fact its market day tomorrow in Wolfenden I feel safe in saying to you that this mirror will be in her hands by this time tomorrow."

"Then I will leave the matter in your capable hands Dear Julius." Spirit said and terminated the communication. Spirit placed her Spyglass down delicately; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath savouring the thoughts of the evil act she had just set in motion. "Hmmmm I can't wait to see what Little Melly will make of my gift for her, the doppelganger spell should certainly have some interesting results on sweet innocent Mellisandre." Spirit began to chuckle as she thought these thoughts and that chuckle soon turned into a full evil laugh.

The next day the market place of Wolfenden was, as usual for one of the market days, bustling with traders selling there wears and people buying same said wears. The young dungeon maid Mellisandre was making her way through the market place looking at all the trader's stalls she was mainly looking for material to make herself a new dress but she was open to possibly buying something else as well if anything really took her fancy.

"Oh my so many of these stalls have such lovely material...I don't know which one to buy from." She said fretting slightly over what to decide. Meanwhile Julius Scaramonger was busy trading when he spotted Mellisandre standing a few stalls away from him. He smiled a devious smile "Ahhhh if it isn't my little golden goose." He said softly to himself.

He cleared his throat and called out "Good day Miss Mellisandre isn't it a lovely day. Are you looking for something special this fine day...err I have some beautiful perfumes from the middle east very fragrant, very pleasing to ones nose and I have two different scents I have rose petals &amp; also Frankincense and I can do you a special offer on them both scents for just 5 gold pieces, now I can't say fairer then that can I?"

Mellisandre looked round and smiled politely at Julius "Oh...No thank you Mr. Scaramonger." She said nodding her head in greeting "I'm actually looking to buy some fabric today, I wish to make myself a new dress." She explained "Oh how very delightful and charming" Julius gushed "Well I'm sure if you would just pop over here my dear Mellisandre I'm sure old Julius can find you just the stuff for dress making. yes indeed you just come over here and you'll find just what you need."

Mellisandre, never wanting to offend or upset anyone, did indeed go over to Julius's stall and began to pursue his wares. Julius smiled "As you can see Miss Mellisandre" he said "I have some absolutely exquisite fabrics here. All of them from either the Orient or the kingdom of Persia and I can even provide you with the needle and thread for your little dressmaking enterprise." He picked up a bone needle "See, just take a look at this quality product here. Yes only merchandise of the very, very, very best standards to be found on the stall of Julius Scaramonger. So what do you say Mellisandre care to do some buying?"

Mellisandre indecisively picked through some of the fabrics "Well… Oh… I don't really know… ermm I suppose we could… How much are you asking for this fabric?" she asked indicating some pale blue material." Julius smiled "Well Miss Mellisandre normally I would ask about forty gold coins for that particular fabric. Eeerr but as it's you dear lady I'll do you a special thirty five gold coins for the fabric and this bone needle and the thread. What you say?"

Mellisandre chewed her bottom lip nervously and thoughtfully. "It still seems a bit of a steep price Mr. Scaramonger. Though it really is some lovely fabric and would make a beautiful dress." Julius smiled he had her right where he needed and wanted her.

"Well I'll tell you what Miss Mellisandre, I'll tell you what. I'll do you a very, very, very, very, very special deal." The devious merchant reached under his stall and brought out Sprit's enchanted mirror. "For the very same price of thirty five gold coins as well as the fabric, the bone needle &amp; the thread. I'll also throw in this very attractive mirror."

"Oh" Mellisandre said "Oh that really is a very beautiful mirror. It would look so lovely on my wall." "And all yours plus your dress making clobber for just thirty five gold coins Miss Mellisandre." Julius reiterated with a smile. Melly thought about it for a few moments and then smiled and nodded. "Okay Mr. Scaramonger" she said and took out her purse. She counted out thirty five gold coins and gave them to Julius. "Here you go Mr. Scaramonger." Julius smiled accepted the gold and handed over to Melly all of her purchases.

"Here you go Miss Mellisandre, it's been a very, very, very great pleasure to do business with you." Melly smiled and curtsied "Thank you Mr. Scaramonger, good day to you." She turned and began walking off "Ta rah a bit" Julius called out after her.

He watched her go and waited till she was out of sight and then placed a 'closed' sign o his cart and hurried off down a side lane He activated his spyglass. "Lady Spirit" he said "its Julius Scaramonger calling with news for you Milady." The face of Spirt appeared in the glass. "Yes Julius" she said in a voice that was silky and elegant in tone but one that also had malicious and vindictive undertones. "I hope the news you have is good…for your sake." Julius laughed nervously "Yes, yes My dear lady it is good news. I have as you asked guided your mirror into the hands of Miss Mellisandre."

Spirit grinned with evil glee. "Excellent my dear Julius, that is certainly some most excellent news. You have my immense thanks for doing this service and I will of course express my gratitude to you in the appropriate manner in due course. For now though I must see to it that the next part of my plan is initiated." Spirit terminated the communication.

The malevolent enchantress laid her spyglass down and moved over to a corner of her room where there was a large chair with blood red velvet and in front of it a small hand carved table, upon which their sat a large crystal ball. It was placed in a holder which was made of black obsidian which had been carved into the shape of a curled up King Cobra, whose head was raised up and its hood flared.

Spirit sat down in the chair and moved her hands over the crystal ball, as she did so a strange ominous looking green smoke formed in the centre of the ball. Spirit smiled softly and nodded. "Show me the maid Mellisandre" she said in a voice that was almost a purr. The smoke inside the crystal ball began to grow more intense and thick before it then began to swirl and churn. After a little while a clear spot began to form inside the middle of the churning smoke and it quickly grew in size.

It soon filled the middle of the crystal ball while around the green smoke was still swirling, it resemble an eye of a hurricane and soon inside it there appeared the image of Mellisandre, she had arrived back home and was making herself busy getting ready to start making her new dress. Spirit smiled, she could see her spell cast mirror was standing propped up against a wall Melly hadn't yet got round to hanging it up. So Spirit settled back and watched waiting for the right moment to spring her trap.

Mellisandre meanwhile unaware she was being watched continued on with her dress making preparations. "Now let me see." Melly said thoughtfully "I have the fabric, I have the needle and thread" she smiled "Good I have all I need." She picked up the needle and thread and was about to start threading it when she spotted the mirror still laying propped up against the wall.

"Oh bother" she said "I really should hang that up before I get too involved in making this dress. Otherwise I'm liable to forget it there and it might end up getting broke and I don't want seven years bad luck thank you very much."

Spirit, who was not only able to see Melly through her crystal ball but also able to hear, smirked at this comment. "Oh my dear Melly" she purred "you're going to suffer a far greater misfortune then seven years bad luck and you won't even have to break my mirror to be on the receiving end of it."

Melly meanwhile had picked up the mirror and was in the process of hanging it up on the wall. "There it looks good there." She said stepping back to check her placement of the mirror. "Well maybe a little crooked, if I just…" she fiddled with it a little. "There now it's perfect." She smiled "Oh golly gosh my hair is looking a bit of a mess" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It's going to need a jolly good comb when I finish this dress."

Spirit grinned malevolently "That's it my little maid…look deep into my mirror." She raised up her hands and began to chant in the same arcane language she had used to enchant the mirror in the first place. She finished chanting and intoned in her normal language "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Show this pretty innocent little maid, the evil that dwells deep inside her!"

As soon as these words left her lips, there was a crackling of magical power and a series of small lightning bolts shot out from her finger tips and down into the crystal ball.

In Melly's hut the mirror suddenly gave of a quick and sudden flash of blinding white light. "Oh my Goodness!" Melly yelped in fright she began rubbing her eyes to try and clear away the spots she now had before her eyes. "What in the underworld was that?"

"What that was… you silly little maid was the beginning of your nightmare" a voice suddenly said. It was a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Mellisandre but it was one that was dripping with sadistic sarcasm and malicious intent.

Melly looked around the hut "who said that?" she said in shock the only response she got was a mocking laugh. "You did" the voice said. "No I didn't" Melly said a little indignantly "You Did! Whoever you are!" Again the mocking laugh "But I AM You!" It said "Look behind you camel brain."

Melly turned around but all she could see was her reflection in the mirror, something niggled at her, but she couldn't figure out what. Melly scowled slightly and turned back around "Stop playing games" she snapped "And show yourself." "Look again you stupid little bitch" the voice retorted Melly looked around again… but still all she saw was her reflection.

"I'm getting annoyed" Melly said angrily "If you don't show…" suddenly she realised what it was that had been off before. Her reflection wasn't mirroring her movements. As she spoke its lips weren't moving it was just standing there looking back at her. "What's going on?" she asked a little nervously. Then to her surprise the reflection smiled at her. It was very chilling and horrific looking smile full of sick, sadistic evil and what made it especially horrifying was the fact it was appearing on her own normally cheerful, innocent and sweet looking face.

"Finally realized" the reflection sneered at her "You're…you're…" Melly began to stammer "Talking?" the reflection asked. Melly nodded dumbly the reflection laughed "Oh Melly I can do more than just talk…let me show you."

Before Melly could react the reflection shot one of its hands forward. The hand actually came out through the mirror and to Melly's horror it grabbed her around her throat and began to squeeze.

"OH Gods!" Melly shrieked as she began to gasp for air "Help, someone help me!" She began using her hands to beat at the reflections outstretch arm to try and get her to let go. The reflection just laughed mockingly and reached out with her other hand and also wrapped it around Melly's neck and throat and increased the pressure on Melly's airways even more.

Not only this, but it also began to use the leverage it now had by having hold of Melly, to pull itself fully out of the mirror. Soon its head, shoulders and upper body were out of the mirror and its face was now pressed up close to Melly's, in fact so close were the two faces that they were almost touching. "That's better" it said gleefully "I wanted a better view of this. I want to be able to see every little beautiful detail of your agonizing and terrifying death Mellisandre up close and personal and I want my face to be the very last thing you ever see on this plain of life.

"Don't bother wasting your last few breaths you wretched little wench." The reflection hissed "No one is going to come to your rescue this time." Melly continued to try and break free "Help, help, help me!" she cried out, but no one seemed to hear her.

She soon began to feel light headed and her lungs felt like they were fire s they screamed out for more oxygen. Melly felt herself beginning to lose consciousness and as she began to blackout it seemed like the reflection was going to get its perverse wish. The last thing it looked like Melly was ever going to see before she died was the reflection's face, her own face, grinning evilly back at her as it strangled the life out of her. There was a look of pure insanity and sadistic enjoyment in the reflections eyes as it watched Melly's suffering and her slowly fading grasp on both consciousness and life itself.


End file.
